


Motel room walls

by pauseplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauseplay/pseuds/pauseplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Castiel showing Dean his wings for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel room walls

“Dean…”

“No, Cas - I want to see them.”

Castiel agreed with a sigh. The room around them was dark, with a subtly flickering lamp on the night stand. No matter how hard Dean squinted in the available light, he couldn’t pin-point the exact moment in which Castiel’s wings appeared. The black was a sharp contrast against the dirty white of the motel walls. “Fuck me,” Dean huffed. Castiel’s wings stretched out towards the ceiling as Castiel watched Dean for a sign of distress. Dean’s hand stretched out and his fingers brushed the black feathers. Castiel jerked his right wing slightly at the contact. No one has touched his wings like this before, but he had given every part of himself to Dean - he knew he could trust him with his wings as well. Dean pulled his hand back, fingers curled, but after waiting a couple of heartbeats he couldn’t resist the temptation. The feathers under his fingertips were soft and the wing seemed as if to relax under his touch. Dean’s heart thrummed against his rib cage. He was suddenly aware of everything. Aware of the markings on his ribs, of the hand print on his shoulder, of the slight ruffling of feathers. “Fuck me,” he repeated again, absentmindedly. Castiel wasn’t sure if that was a plea or an outing of amazement. 

Damn. Dean thought to himself as the wings moved in sync with Castiel’s breathing. This was supposed to be a tender moment, but all he could think of was how fucking hot Castiel looked with his wings out. 

“Turn around,” Dean finally mumbled, his gaze going from the wings, to Castiel’s bare chest, to Castiel’s eyes. A confused look settled in them, but he did what Dean asked.

Dean ran his fingers up along the rim where the wings blended into the soft skin of Cas’s back and then outward along the top of the wings. Castiel lowered them automatically and his eyes slipped close. He let out a soft moan. Dean pressed his chest against Cas’s back. The sensation of feathers tickling against his stomach was something he could get used to. He kissed his way up to Castiel’s ear, pulling himself up slightly while tugging roughly on Castiel’s wings. Castiel hissed.

“Do you know how much fun we could have with these?”


End file.
